Ninja
Ninja's specialties include advanced boss slaying, combo locking, basic juggling and knockback crowd control. Information Background The player(s) first encounter several Ninjas boarding the player's/players' ship in the Pirate Ship level. After dealing with the Ninjas their ship sinks into the ocean nose first. Their ship manages to surface as some Ninjas are seen still alive. Next, the Ninja isn't seen again until the Wizard Castle Interior level where the Necromancer resurrects only one to fight the player(s). Finally, the Ninjas reappear again in the End Credits as they still are stuck in the same predicament that the player(s) left them in: surfaced and stranded on a broken ship. Involvement It is possible that the Ninjas are not serving under anyone's rule besides themselves bar the one Ninja found in the Necromancer's Room. Description The Ninja is a ninja pirate hybrid that is majority Ninja as his Splash Attack, Magic Projectile, Air Projectile, and Magic Jump Magic attacks and Flying Kick and Log Replacement techniques prove this. The Ninja is clad in a typical shinobi shōzoku that is colored dark blue. The tunic is also part of the shinobi shōzoku. He also has on a skull with crossbones insignia on his headband, befitting of his minority pirate characteristics. As for the pirate part, his shield is a cup of ale and nothing else is pirate-like. The Ninja has white dots for eyes which can be regularly seen when performing a light attack on a Ninja or getting hurt as the playable Ninja. Magic Splash Attack "Smoke Screen" Element: Stealth (Non-Elemental) Max Hits: 1 per upgrade level (max 7) Damage/Hit: Base Magic Damage x 1.0 A puff of purple smoke appears in front of you, knocking enemies over. Each upgrade adds another puff in front of the previous ones, up to a total of 7. A common misunderstanding is that this spell has much less range than most other splash attacks; however, the range is actually longer than what is shown, and can best be described as adding another puff at the end of the last visible one. The spell also triggers a special sound when used where Ninja vocally speaks with Chinese-like chimes playing afterwards. This attack is very rapidly damaging. It's actually so rapid that Ninja kills bosses faster than Red Knight, and he also has smaller hitboxes, which helps him hit slim targets like Antlion more times than normal characters would such as Fire Demon, Brute/Snakey, etc. Because of this, even though the speed is less than that of those characters, the mechanics make it more economical because more shorter range/smaller hitboxes = hits per cast = more damage (as well as more XP) per cast = higher DPS = more effective boss slaying (as well as farming because of the XP but not as good for expectations). Long story short, sometimes less is more. Sort of like a well made guitar solo, it doesn't need to be as fast as possible as long as there's some speed and the artist puts some more thought into it. The difference is significant enough to make a visible impact on the results. Magic Projectile "Shuriken Throw" Element: '''Stealth (Non-Elemental) '''Damage: Base Magic Damage A spinning shuriken used as a magic projectile. Ninja vocally speaks when doing this, too. Elemental Infusion "Armor Pierce" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage^2 + Base Melee Damage^2 Use / to perform. This attack pierces armor, and it deals two times normal damage. That means it deals as much damage to a Barbarian or Thief on Normal Mode as it does to a Stove Face or Cult Minion on Insane Mode. Magic Jump "Smoke pillar" Element: '''Non-Elemental '''Damage: Base Magic Damage Jumps with a purple cloud effect that damages overlapped enemies. Ninja vocally speaks when doing this, too. Unlock Path Gallery Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.06.22.png|Fire Demon; the character used to unlock Ninja after completing the game. O knight.jpeg|Orange Knight the character who unlocks Fire Demon NINJA.gif|Ninja's Magic being Showcased. BeefyPirateninja.png|Beefy sprite BOBdab.png|Back off Barbarian Sprite 004.jpg|Ninja's Color Affinity on a PS4 controller Trivia *While attacking a ninja he will sometimes fall over, only for the player to find the ninja substituted himself with a log, and the real one reappears on the other side of the player, attempting to attack him. This can easily be dodged by moving around once they drop the decoy, and it can be blocked with your shield. *The log transformation may be a reference to many ninja/martial arts-based movies, such as Kung Pow or Karate Kid, where logs are often used, symbolically or physically, to represent strength and there chackra. *The reason ninjas are on a pirate ship is perhaps a nod to the old comedic conflict about "Pirates vs. Ninjas". *The Ninja appears to be half pirate and half ninja. His attire matches that of a ninja and his weapon is a ninja sai, while his headband dons the Jolly Roger and he uses a mug of ale for a shield. *Ninja's white irises that appear in his portrait do not appear in game. *This character is also known as "Ninjer," and/or Sciomancer, which means "Shadow Mage." *His picture on the player select screen shows him shushing the player. *As opposed to popular belief, Ninja does not'' ''have faster melee speed. *Ninja's arrows are Kunai. *The Ninja's starting weapon, the Sai, gives one of the greatest agility boosts in the game, +6 Agility. This is likely a reference to ninjas having fast and quick movements, this may also be referenced by fact that the NPC Ninjas' projectile attack flies faster than normal projectiles. *Ninja's portrait background, player tag, and attack color is Blue (#3745AD). *On the Xbox 360, players can dress up their Avatar as the Ninja by purchasing both the hood and tunic in the Avatar Store. *The Ninja is the only playable character to make voices from his Magic bar his Elemental Infusion. *The Ninja is one of only two characters in the game that use objects for shields, instead of an actual shield, the Ninja using the mug of ale and the second character, the Alien, who uses a grenade. See also * Character Tiers__FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Non-Elemental Category:Enemies Category:Playable Characters